


Unexpected

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Little plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hung!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lance walks in on Keith only to discover he is hung like a horse. An image which he cannot get out of his mind, not that he has tried too hard.One thing leads to another...





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have this lil fun server 'Vol-Tron?'... and some of my wonderful members came up with a writing challenge... The Rules? Hung Keith... we had 72hours to write this and then to post it up on the 1st of Dec... It could include any ship so long as Keith was involved [duh!]
> 
> Thank you to [PuppyBek ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713) who helped me think of a few ideas for this fic... 
> 
> and to [SharkGirl ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/works) for issuing the challenge!!
> 
> So here is my Hung!Keith... 
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Unexpected

 

“Keith!” Lance’s voice rang through the apartment. “Did you eat my last ice cream cone?”

Lance stormed through the small apartment where his two friends lived. He opened up the bathroom door to see Keith standing there drying his hair, having just come out of the shower. 

“Do you mind?” Keith growled out in irritation. 

Lance swallowed hard as he looked down and saw all of Keith, it wasn’t like he had never seen a guy naked. He went to the gym and showered like the rest. But he couldn’t remember ever actually seeing Keith nude. 

“Lance!” Keith’s voice snapped Lance’s eyes away from his groin and up to his face. “Do you mind telling me what is so damn important you had to barge in here?”

Lance shook his head, “Did you-- umm--”

Keith sighed wrapping the towel around his waist as he pushed Lance out of the way gently to pad to his bedroom. “Talk and walk, please.”

“Did you eat the last of my ice cream?” Lance finished off weakly.

“No, I don’t know, maybe?” Keith sighed taking the towel off once more as he strode around the room he shared with Shiro. “Why are you keeping food in someone else’s freezer though? It is also the dead of winter, who the hell eats ice cream when it is so damn cold?”

Lance felt his brain falter once more. While he was not usually attracted to his friends, seeing Keith as he was right there was going to be going into the “spank bank” for years to come. Keith, on the other hand, was just walking around nonchalantly while he pulled on a pair of boxers and fresh black jeans. 

Keith stopped rummaging through his dresser for a shirt, looking over to Lance who was staring with his mouth wide open. “What is it?”

The sound of the apartment door opening made Lance jump and he scurried out of the room as though his ass were on fire. He bumped headlong into Shiro who was heading to the bedroom where he just had left.

“Hey there Lance,” Shiro chuckled. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

“Uhh, nothing,” Lance stammered, the scent of metal and grease rolled off of Shiro. 

Shiro scratched his head, seeing the bright red flush which painted Lance’s brown skin. “Where is Keith?”

“Uhh, getting dressed.”

“Oh?” Shiro looked over to the bedroom, then it dawned on him he chuckled. “You saw him, huh?”

Lance swallowed, his mouth feeling dry, nodding when the words didn’t come out. 

Shiro sighed, “Yeah, he has no idea the effect he has on people.” Shiro clapped Lance on the shoulder. “No worries. He probably didn’t even notice anything was wrong. Umm but why were you back there with my boyfriend who was naked?”

Lance’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, Shiro! No! I was just asking if he ate my last ice cream from the freezer.”

Shiro chuckled, “Hey now, you would only be so lucky! And yeah, that was me.  Sorry, I was hungry last night after work.”

Lance shook his head, “No worries man, you guys have been letting me crash here. I was just hungry.”

Keith came out of the room holding a pair of socks; seeing the pair standing and chatting together, his eyebrows knitted together. “Hey Shiro, what are you doing? You need to get into the shower if we are going to get to the Holts on time. Pidge will kill me if we are late because of you again.”

Shiro walked over, kissing Keith on the forehead. “Just on my way, I will be fast.” He leaned over to whisper into Keith’s ear, “I think you gave Lance a bit of a shock, seeing how hung you are.”

Keith’s eyes went wide as he processed what Shiro was saying. “Wait-- what?”

Shiro slapped Keith on the ass. “I will deal with you later about that, by the way.”

Keith sighed, shaking his head and watching as Shiro left, stripping as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Keith looked over to Lance. “So, are you going to be here tonight as well?”

“Is that okay?” Lance was looking at his nailbed, uncertain of just how to act around Keith at the moment.

“Of course,” Keith shrugged. He was not sure if he was supposed to talk about what Shiro had said to him, but for now just figured it would be best to just ignore it and move forward. “I mean if you want to and have no plans, why not come with us?  The Holts always make too much anyway and I am sure that Colleen would love to chat recipes with you again.”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah they are good people. Pidge is also a hoot, love chatting tech with them.”

Keith pulled out his phone and typing out a text quickly before slipping into his socks. The phone pinged a few moments later which left Keith chuckling at the message. 

“Yeah, all is good, you are coming with us tonight.”

“What’s happening?” Shiro came out to the living room, his hair damp and shirt off as he handed Keith a small jar of something. 

Lance watched as Keith meticulously massaged some ointment onto Shiro’s limb, his hands moving up and along Shiro’s bicep and to his shoulder. Lance smiled sadly; he wished that he could have someone to look out and care for him in that way. He was happy for his friends, but sometimes moments like these were lonely. Shiro handed Keith a cloth to wipe off his hands before he assisted Shiro in putting back on his prosthetic, which was more involved than Lance had realized. 

“Feel better?” Keith asked.

“Much.” Shiro kissed Keith’s fingertips, “Thank you.”

Keith looked over to Lance, “Are you ready?”

Lance nodded, swallowing back his loneliness and choosing instead to enjoy the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

They got back late; Lance had drunk a bit too much wine with Matt who had just broken up with his boyfriend. The pair was commiserating on their lack of love life or rather, their shit luck in it. Shiro had to carry Lance in through the apartment, with Keith grumbling about how annoying it was having to do this at all. Keith had left Shiro to help Lance into the spare room where he had been sleeping, going to grab the wasted man some water and a few Tylenol for when he woke. When they were sure that Lance would be alright, his breathing regular, Keith led Shiro to their bedroom. 

“Keith,” Shiro was speaking in hushed tones, “we can’t do that now! Lance is just in the other room.”

“And he is drunk and passed out.” Keith pressed up against Shiro, his cock already hardening as he rubbed up against his boyfriend. “Besides, are you just going to leave me like this?”

Shiro moaned wrapping his arms around Keith, kissing him deeply. “I have work in the morning.”

“Are you saying that you aren’t interested?” Keith wiggled his hips, “Cause I am more than happy to have you inside me tonight.”

Shiro chuckled, “Problem is we start and I want it all.”

Keith grinned, licking his lips. “Well, why don’t we just see where the night takes us?”

“I think Lance wasn’t the only one who got into the wine.”

Keith was flushed, “Maybe.”

Shiro’s hands were cupping Keith’s ass, gripping tightly. Keith hopped up, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist, his tongue plunging deep into Shiro’s mouth, moaning as he rolled his hips against his lover. Shiro chuckled at how eager Keith was for him; when they had first started dating it was Shiro who first pursued, making an orphan boy feel whole with a family. After Shiro got back from a tour, one arm lost, it was Keith who pulled him back, making him feel whole once more. They complimented each other in so many ways, and it certainly helped that Keith was hung like a horse and knew how to use it, their bodies so compatible. The only thing Shiro was sorry for was that he was unable to deepthroat his boyfriend; how he wished he could take the full girth of the younger man into his mouth, or find someone who could do it for him. 

Shiro felt himself grow harder as he thought of watching someone like Lance on his knees, tears pouring from his eyes as he swallowed down Keith’s length. Keith wriggled under Shiro as he was placed down on the bed. 

“What is that look for?” Keith’s voice was breathless and low, full of lust as he fumbled at the button on his jeans. 

Shiro licked his lips, his mouth watering as he watched Keith lift up his hips to pull down the tight jeans and boxers. His massive cock was swelling by the second, the tip glistening with drops of precum. “Of fuck, Keith you are beautiful.”

Shiro worked his way down, kissing along Keith’s neck, rucking up his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Shiro tapped Keith’s hip, while usually it meant that he wanted to take things slow, tonight he just wanted to be deep inside his lover. Aching to be inside, feeling Keith wrapped around him as he pumped him full. 

Keith chuckled as he turned over, his ass presented with his legs spread apart. Shiro moaned at the sight, his good hand running along the fleshy globe. Shiro leaned down, biting at Keith’s ass, making the younger man hiss and arch his back. Shiro spread Keith’s cheeks, blowing lightly to the puckered entrance which was twitching in anticipation. The scent of Keith’s natural musk filled Shiro’s senses, making his mouth water. Keith whimpered, rocking back towards Shiro, getting rewarded with the feeling of Shiro’s mouth, hot and wet, licking a wet stripe along his entrance. 

Both men moaned; Keith loved when Shiro used his mouth to open him up, the feeling of his tongue pressing inside as his fingers curled up inside him. Keith was so close to cumming as Shiro added in a third finger. Shiro slapped his hand away with a growl when Keith went to stroke himself. Whimpering into the pillow at his lack of touch, Keith began to try to rut against the sheets, trying to find any sort of friction to get off even a little. This only led to Shiro flipping him over; after slicking himself up with lube Shiro pressed himself inside, past the tight ring of muscle thrusting all the way inside until he was fully seated. 

Not even waiting for Keith to adjust Shiro began to move, thrusting at a quick pace. Only the sound of Keith’s moans and the wet sound of their flesh slapping against each other filled the room. 

“Shiro--” Keith moaned, his cock bouncing, painting his abdomen with milky precum. 

Shiro groaned as he felt Keith tighten around him, forcing him to make shallow thrusts. Shiro thrust in two more times before cumming, moaning as he saw the long white stripes of cum painting Keith’s chest. 

Shiro collapsed, his cock slipping out as he laid down beside Keith, his chest heaving. He knew that he should remove his prosthetic but he was so damn tired, perhaps after a few moments of rest. Shiro shut his eyes, nuzzling against his lover, letting out what sounded like a purr. “Love you Keith.”

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later that Keith woke up to the sound of Shiro snoring beside him. His body was sticky still with drying cum that was starting to flake off and pull at his skin. Keith groaned as he rolled over and scowled as he saw that Shiro had fallen asleep with his prosthetic on.  _ Idiot is going to be in pain in the morning if he stays like that. _ Gently Keith removed the arm, Shiro never waking from the motion. 

Keith smiled, placing the prosthetic limb down beside the bed. “Love you too, you big idiot.”

Keith then felt some of the cum from earlier dripping down his legs, swearing as he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he could hear moaning from the spare room where Lance was. Concerned that Lance was going to be sick, Keith knocked softly on the door before opening it up. Only what he saw was not what he was expecting. 

Lance was splayed out on the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock while the other was behind him, thrusting up into his ass. Keith could feel his cock twitching once more; unconsciously his hand went to his front, rubbing the hardening length. He knew that he should just back up and leave, but he stayed rooted to the spot. 

Earlier Lance had woken to the sound of Keith and Shiro going at it, added with the earlier image of Keith’s cock. Lance found himself jerking off to the sound, his fingers slipping behind his balls to play with his hole, which was aching to have something to fill it up. He thought he heard the door open and Keith’s voice calling his name. Being so late, Lance just brushed it off as his overactive imagination. His eyes opening slightly, he could have sworn he saw Keith standing there, jerking off to him. Lance moaned, widening his legs more. “Keith…”

Keith jerked, hearing his name from the bed. His cock twitched at the sound, the moan and sigh from the bed, his name coming from those lips. “Lance?”

Keith bit his lip as he saw Lance startle, his fingers sliding out from his ass. “Keith? Are you seriously? Oh god.”

“I-- uhh-- I thought you were sick,” Keith finished lamely. “I am sorry.”

Keith spun around and went to leave the room, only to have Lance surprise him by slamming his hand against the door forcing it to stay shut. 

“Did you like what you saw?” Lance asked, his breath against Keith’s ear.

Keith shuddered, nodding, “Oh, yes.”

“I was thinking of you,” Lance whispered, grinning as a moan escaped from Keith’s throat. “I want to suck you so bad, I have been thinking about it since I saw you this afternoon.”

“Fuck--” Keith moaned, his forehead hitting the door with a loud thump. “I am in a relationship, you know that. My boyfriend is in the other room.”

“And he is totally blissed out right now too.” Lance purred, his head was screaming no! Bad idea! Shiro was his friend! But his libido was egging him on. “I have no gag reflex.”

“Jesus Christ, Lance.”

“I want to see that.” Keith and Lance both startled as they heard the low familiar voice of Shiro on the other side of the door. Keith took a step back to allow Shiro into the room; Shiro was dressed in only a loose pair of sweatpants, adding to Keith’s overall arousal. Shiro dipped his head down to kiss Keith, “I woke up alone and heard you two talking in here.”

“Sorry,” Keith spoke, his voice low. “I just got up to clean up and thought Lance was sick and went to check on him.”

“And there was no time for pants?” Shiro gazed over to see that Lance was nude, “This is the second time today that you have been around Keith with him wearing not a whole hell of a lot. Only this time you are naked as well. Do one of you want to say what is happening here?”

“Nothing is happening,” Keith growled. “I am the one at fault, I walked in on Lance and he was--”

The sentence hung in the air, not needing to be finished, as it was implied by the cockstand which Lance was sporting.

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s hand slip under the towel, gripping his own erection. “Pay this no nevermind?”

“It is my fault Shiro,” Lance spoke up. “Please don’t be mad at Keith, I was teasing him and wouldn’t let him leave.”

“I can’t say I am all that mad,” Shiro spoke. “I am curious though, are you serious about the no gag reflex?”

“Umm-- yeah?” Lance answered.

“You sound uncertain.”

“No I am not uncertain,” Lance felt flustered; he had no idea where this was going. “I meant what I said.”

“Prove it.”

“What?!” Both Keith and Lance said at the same time.

“Prove it.” Shiro said slower, “I want to see if you are true to your boasting. It is my only regret. I unfortunately have never been able to do that for Keith and I would love to see him have that pleasure.” Shiro grinned as he felt Keith’s cock twitch in his hand, giving the length a squeeze. “You like that idea?”

Keith nodded, “Oh yes.”

“You like the idea of me watching while you have your cock sucked?”

Keith whimpered, his cock leaking over Shiro’s hand making the older man chuckle. 

Lance had no damn idea what was going on, but he was determined to not question a damn thing. His mouth was watering at the idea of being able to take Keith’s full length. To feel his cock slide down his throat, and maybe if he was lucky to have Keith pounding into him afterwards, to fill him up with every last drop he had to offer.

“I think Lance is on board for this idea.” Shiro looked over to Lance, who was currently stroking himself and nodding in the dim light. 

Shiro walked back out of the room, pulling Keith along. Lance watched, confused until he heard his name being called by Shiro; jumping, he practically ran into the master bedroom.

 

* * *

 

At some point before going to check on Keith, Shiro had changed the sheets. How the man could do that with only one arm was beyond Lance. But the room smelt of sex, raw and delicious that made his cock drip and twitch. What he saw though when he entered made Lance moan. Shiro was in the middle of the bed with Keith sitting on his lap, his legs spread wide as he bounced up and down on Shiro’s cock. Lance watched as Shiro stilled Keith with the barest touch on his leg and beckoned Lance to join them on the bed. 

Without needing a second call, Lance crawled up, licking his lips as he moved closer to Keith. With shaking hands he reached out, gliding his fingers along Keith’s thighs, marvelling at how muscular they were. His fingers danced, tracing out the muscles, moving ever closer to Keith’s cock which was standing at attention, larger than anything Lance had ever experienced or seen outside of a porno. He tried to wrap his hand around it, finding that it was too thick to properly grip, adding his second hand he began to pump, using the precum which was dripping freely from the tip to make the whole shaft slick. 

Lance looked up as though asking for permission one last time from Keith, their eyes connecting, violet to cerulean. Lance licked his lips and smirked as he wrapped his mouth around the mushroom head, his tongue swirling around the tip taking in the salty flavour of the precum which had beaded there. Lance hollowed out his cheeks, taking Keith as far as he could, getting his mouth and throat used to the size and girth that he was trying to suck. Lance hummed as he sucked down another mouthful of precum, relaxing his throat as he went to take him once more, this time feeling him hit the back of his throat.

Lance made a slight gagging sound as Keith pressed further but did not move to pull off, wanting more. He swallowed, opening his throat as far as he could until his nose was being tickled by the soft hair which was at Keith’s base. Keith moaned, arching back into Shiro, causing his cock to push further into Lance. Lance put his hands on Keith’s thighs for support, moaning, hoping that Keith understood. Keith sighed as he began to thrust up into Lance’s mouth, his positioning allowing Shiro to always hit his prostate, causing him to moan with each movement. 

“Oh fuck Lance,” Keith gasped, his fingers wrapped into Lance’s hair. “I am going to cum if you keep moaning like that. Oh fuuu--”

Lance continued to moan as Keith fucked into him, his fingers slipping inside himself once more. 

Shiro chuckled, “Better not cum, I think Lance is hoping for you to finish elsewhere.”

Keith groaned, his body shuddering as he stopped himself from exploding down Lance’s throat. 

“Turn around,” Keith panted. “Now.”

Lance pulled off Keith slowly with a wet slurp, the grin on his face present the moment that he looked up to see the look of desire on both men’s faces. Shiro pointed to the lube which Lance used to slick Keith’s cock before turning around to allow Keith access. Lance moaned as he felt Keith press into him, pushing past the tight muscle.

Keith took his time, knowing that going too fast would only result in tearing and pain for his partner. He felt Lance open up to him, moaning as he felt himself slide all the way inside. Holding still for a moment Keith sighed; while sex with Shiro was amazing, even the older man had never been able to take all of Keith’s length. Keith began to thrust, enjoying the feeling of Shiro inside him while he fucked into Lance who moaned beneath him. 

Lance could feel the familiar build up before release. His balls tightening as his back arched, Lance threw his arms around Keith, his fingers tangling into the long strands of hair that tickled his nape. 

“Keith!” Lance cried out. “Oh yessss, right there.”

Keith could feel himself getting harder as he watched the pleasure cross Lance’s face. The gasp from Lance as he thrust inside just egged Keith on. Keith groaned as he felt Lance tighten around him, feeling the hot splatter as he came between them. Keith shuddered as he felt the heat from Shiro who came, filling him up once more. Keith then came, harder than he had in a while, moaning as he felt Lance’s fingernails dig into his neck and rake down his back. 

The trio collapsed into a sweaty mess, panting as they caressed each other’s arms and sides lightly. Shiro gently kissed the back of Keith’s neck, crooning to him. Shiro pulled out from behind Keith, slipping out of bed to get them all something to clean everyone up. He hummed as he felt Keith’s arms wrap around him.

“That was nice.” Shiro’s voice was soft.

“Yeah.” Keith was nuzzling against Shiro’s back.

“Are you okay?” Shiro put down the cloth he was using to turn around. It was awkward with only the one arm, but he managed. Using his hand to brush back Keith’s fringe of hair which had fallen into his face. “Keith?”

“I just--” Keith sighed, “I didn’t expect--”

His words hung in the air between them, Shiro sighed smiling softly. “I love you, and it is more than okay that you enjoyed that. I really loved every second.”

Keith sighed and leaned into Shiro his whole body just collapsing into the larger man. “I wasn’t expecting--”

Shiro chuckled, “I thought he was all talk as well. It was really hot when he was able to take all of you, seeing the bulge down his throat.” Shiro made a rumbling like sound of pleasure which made Keith feel warm inside. “It was so hot. Do you know you tightened around me the moment he did that, I almost came right then.”

Keith moaned lightly, it he wasn’t so sore from that evening he probably would have wanted to be taken right there.

Shiro leaned in kissing Keith gently, his tongue gently caressing the inside of Keith’s mouth. “Go get into the shower, I will take care of Lance. And then lets all get some sleep; we can discuss this all more in the morning.”

“Don’t you have work?”

Shiro chuckled, “I think I am going to take a sick day, we have a lot to discuss. And I am not sure that I want to leave either of you alone for long.”

Keith smiled his violet eyes glinting in pleasure, “Sounds perfect.”

For the third time in under twenty-four hours Keith showered, coming out from the steamy bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He smiled softly as he saw Lance and Shiro curled around each other, snoring softly. Slipping out of his towel, Keith climbed into bed right behind Lance, sighing as he felt Lance nestle back against him. 

“We are going to need a bigger bed.” Keith said softly.

“We are also going to need a bigger closet,” Shiro replied, chuckling softly. 

With a soft sigh Keith fell into a deep sleep, his arms wrapped around two men he hoped to keep around for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
